Extendable loaders are often implemented at loading docks for trucks, trailers or the like. The gravity loaders are extendable into a truck/trailer and angled downward such that gravitational forces cause packages to move down the loaders along a plurality of rollers.
The loaders may be extended to reach further into the trailer, in order to minimize the manual lifting and carrying of the packages, and retracted to a stored position to minimize the space taken up by the loader when not in use. However, because of the substantial size and weight of these loaders, extension and retraction is often accomplished by powered extension and retraction systems, which are typically complicated and expensive devices. The powered extension and retraction systems are often used to stop and hold the loader at the desired degree of extension.